usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferengi Alliance
The Ferengi Alliance is the official name for the Ferengi government and it's military organizations, and is fully dedicated to the self-promotion of commerce and profit at the gain of the individual or the Ferengi Alliance as a whole. Overseen by the Grand Nagus from the Tower of Commerce on Ferenginar, the Grand Nagus' power is rooted in the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities and Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. The Ferengi have a strong belief in free-enterprise and maintain numerous species to regulate their trade and business. Although created to oversee business practices and making sure that regulations were being adhered to, they appeared mainly to of been constructed to create graft, bribery and corruption for legal purposes. The Ferengi Commerce Authority (FCA), is an agency of the Alliance responsible for the business practices and as a result the enforcement of trade under Ferengi laws from within the Alliance regarding one Ferengi to another. The representatives of the FCA are known as liquidators and led by the Board of Liquidators. The Ferengi Trade Mission regulates their government business' interests with other species. There was also the Ferengi Health Commission and the Ferengi Gaming Commission, the former oversaw health regulations in public life and in their businesses, and had the power to revoke a Ferengi's trade license while latter regulated gambling ventures. History Ferengi history goes back over ten millennia, but much of their history is shrouded in legend. One of the most significant events of their early history was the creation of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition by Gint and the merging of business and political philosophies into the office of the Grand Negus. Upon the evolution of their commerce-intensive society they purchased warp drive, according to rumors, from the Breen Confederacy and began to expand their commercial interests. Upon contemporary times the Ferengi were a mysterious race who were often only known through rumor. Due to their ambitious and covetous nature many Ferengi have shown a tendency to not identify themselves during first contact encounters and exploits the naivety of species' lack of knowledge about Ferengi philosophy and society. In 2151, The Ferengi encountered Starfleet although the latter would not realize it for two centuries. This encounter involved four Ferengi marauders boarded the Starfleet vessel, rendering its crew unconscious using a Ferengi gas canister, then attempting to plunder the starship of items they believe held value, but were foiled by the crew and the Ferengi's own greed. With the ship back under Starfleet control, the pirates were allowed to leave with a warning not to plunder any other ships in the area. Then in 2355, a Starfleet vessel encountered the Ferengi again traveling through the Maxia Zeta system. The vessel was attacked by an unidentified ship damaging shields and forcing the captain to perform a maneuver in which the vessel jumped into high warp, making it appear to the attackers that the ship was in two places at once. During the confusion the captain issued the order to destroy the enemy vessel, but the damage to the vessel was extensive and the crew abandoned the vessel. Official first contact between the United Federation of Planets and the Ferengi occurred finally in 2364 in the Delphi Ardu system, where a Ferengi vessel and the Federation vessel were trapped in orbit by a derelict outpost of the ancient Tkon Empire. Politics Generally advancement in Ferengi government was based on who you knew and how much you were willing to bribe. Anyone who wished to advance to a high position in any part of the government not only had to earn a large profit for himself but for his superiors. If a Ferengi wanted to seek an audience with a senior government official they would have to donate latinum. In the realms of galactic politics, the Alliance was solely interested in gaining profit and making enemies reduced that considerably. Thus, in the spirit of Free Enterprise, most Ferengi business ventures were made without the knowledge of their own government. This led to a number of hostile conflicts between the Federation and the Ferengi in 2360s, but the actual ruling body was not responsible. During the Dominion War they officially declared neutrality, although it believed that its business interests rested with the Alpha Quadrant powers. In a similar situation, during the Occupation of Bajor, the Ferengi took no sides and traded equally with the Cardassians and the Bajorans. Although their neutrality allowed them some degree of safety and thus favorable economic conditions this did not extend to all encounters. The Klingons despise Ferengi totally in almost all circumstances, even though there is no known history of bad relations between the respective peoples. Vulcans, although considered an evolved species, have proven difficult for the Ferengi to maintain good trade ties to the extent that a warning was placed in the Rules of Acquisition specifically to be wary of negotiating with Vulcans. However, they are economically strong enough to be a force in the galaxy. Military The Alliance maintains a military which consisted mostly of D'Kora Class vessels which are loosely translated as being marauder craft. The military was used their fleet of marauders to primarily protect the business ventures of Ferengi entrepreneurs, not to wage war. However, with the recent uprising of the galactic powers, Ferengi ships have been designed, constructed, refitted and retrofitted with more combat-based technologies acquired by Ferengi ship captain's, known as DaiMon's, who are authorized to begin trade negotiations at the behest of the Ferengi Alliance and are rewarded handsomely for successful business transactions. Category:Factions Category:Ferengi Alliance